User talk:Jäzzi/Archive III
Sorry dude Sorry im new to wikis so i didnt know and can i delete the message? Superfiremario Rocks 21:58, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Do you like me? Superfiremario Rocks 22:05, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Can you join my wiki? It is about 39 Clues. It is called Cahills Wiki. Superfiremario Rocks 22:12, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Do you mind Do you mind........???--The Duck 18:16, May 7, 2011 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lGJIO1esLGc&feature=player_embedded --The Duck 18:34, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh, How intimidating BassJapas... You really wanna be a tough guy then leave out of it cuz so far you just want to show your ridiculous adminship at my face..jeez. THATS AN OFFICIAL NINTENDO POWER MAGAZINE!!!!!! --The Duck 18:43, May 7, 2011 (UTC) I am really sorry with messing with you.... --The Duck 05:50, May 8, 2011 (UTC) I really don ant to mess with you because you are a girl...... However Nintendo Power is an official Nintendo Magazine made Officially by the Nintendo and please read this http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nintendo_Power --The Duck 14:45, May 8, 2011 (UTC) No it is not. Nintendo Power is not a subsidiary of Nintendo anymore. They are owned by Future US now. - The Count 22:47, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Reply :Its okay ;). That kinda pulled me away from the wiki. Next time I do something please tell me politely if I am doing something incorrect. How do I use the IRC? I know how to register, but not how to use it. Jello Rabbit 20:07, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks for the link. What is the point of IRC if we have talk pages on Wikia? Jello Rabbit 20:11, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Um... ok. I still kinda prefer Wikia though. Do you have time to undelete the pages on request such as User talk:My Name Is Tom? Seeing if you changed seeing that you apologized for your disrespect. Also you might want to unprotect it too. Jello Rabbit 20:15, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::Sure Wynaut? I'll see if I will do it... Jello Rabbit 20:22, May 8, 2011 (UTC) oh thanks! ^_^ so do you need help with anything? sorry I did not reply sooner. (Amyroselove 18:58, May 10, 2011 (UTC)) I was wondering... Hey! I was wondering if we should make a scratch place. You know, a place where people can test their work, practice article-making and stuff like that. Let me know if you decide something. -PenguinDude 20:44, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Reply :Most courses articles are redirected like the respective Mario Kart course articles. Jello Rabbit 19:27, May 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Why June? Jello Rabbit 19:30, May 21, 2011 (UTC) IRC :I meant I was upset that it had to end. Not upset at you. And I already said "it's your choice and it's probably for the better", and it's fine that you don't want to be on the IRC. I just didn't know why, and now that's cleared up to me. [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 01:19, May 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm beginning to get bored... Really, when are we going to start merging? I know your reply is going to be "Well you haven't done anything here in the past month and a half or more" but I truly don't care. I am not doing anything here to help because there is nothing new happening with Mario as of the moment other than Mario and Sonic at Olympic Games 2012, and we are not merging anything, and we should've been merging stuff like 2 months ago. So instead, I've been at Sonic Wikia working on Sonic Generations and letting everyone know new information that has been released about this upcoming game. But I want to do something here helpful and at the moment that isn't happening. Please do not start replying saying I'm impatient and stupid and immature either, because that doesn't help anything. Thanks. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher.(Talk)(Wanna check out some recent finds of mine?) 01:07, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Fine that's great. I'm just glad to know when it actually is going to happen. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher.(Talk)(Wanna check out some recent finds of mine?) 01:13, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Articles :Do you mind helping me create full articles with infoboxes on this wiki? Thanks. Mainly unpopular games such as the DK, Wario, and the Yoshi series need help or any other related unpopular thing. Thank you =). Jello Rabbit 16:38, May 29, 2011 (UTC) ::I know. Seeing if you could get to it sometime. Jello Rabbit 16:57, May 29, 2011 (UTC) MediaWiki:Sitenotice Can you please remove the bottom boldened part of the sitenotice seeing that Super Mario Galaxy 2 is becoming not-so new anymore. Thanks. Jello Rabbit 20:15, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Petunia :I noticed you protected the page. Can you please change it to autconfirmed as there is a Mario character called Petunia in Paper Mario? Thanks. Jello Rabbit 20:00, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Mario Kart Articles :Seeing that its June. Can I merge Mario Kart Wiki's articles here? Jello Rabbit 19:07, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Well please don't yell at me if I get it wrong cuz I don't know how to rewrite good on C+P articles. Jello Rabbit 12:08, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :::I will get to it. Jello Rabbit 12:27, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::K. Jello Rabbit 13:03, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :::::Can I at least merge and make minor fixes and you do the rest as you said? Thanks. Jello Rabbit 13:10, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::::One more thing: Are you a tomboy seeing that you like Green Day, Heavy metal, and Japas who looks freaky, etc. Jello Rabbit 13:13, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Oh :3. I thought Sabrina was your favorite Gym Leader. Mines Blaine... Jello Rabbit 13:18, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::What do you mean about getting music on your iPod. Whats going on? I don't understand what you just said... Jello Rabbit 13:40, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::K, but my goal is to make this wiki as good as the MarioWiki on NIWA along with you and the rest of the community. So I kinda would continue doing it and fix it :p. Jello Rabbit 13:47, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Editing MK articles :Ready to edit again? Jello Rabbit 14:35, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Forum... WWM said there was some forum I needed to read before beginning merge with Mario Kart Racing Wiki. I donno what it's called or anything... could you quickly give me a link? --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher.(Talk)(Wanna check out some recent finds of mine?) 14:43, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Deletion :Why did you delete the Solid Snake article? It appears in a game with Mario in it. Jello Rabbit 19:11, June 9, 2011 (UTC) I deleted it. It's Mario Wiki policy not to write articles on third party characters if all they've appeared in is Smash Bros or Olympic Games. - The Count 20:18, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Signature Hey! Good to see you on another wiki. I noticed your signature time stamp isn't inside the designated area you wanted it to go into. Just wanted to let you know :) 06:49, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Inactivity I don't mean to nag or anything, but I noticed you've been inactive for a few weeks. Like the TGP hasn't been updated In awhile and the Mario Kart merge kind of halted. Just checking in. - The Count 20:49, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh, no problem. I was just checkin to make sure you werent stranded in the jungle or dead or anything. Take your time, y'know, non rush. I just want to get ALL the merging done before the summer's over. - The Count 21:57, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Create an Article Hi. I have no clue if you know how, but I keep looking through Help articles and the front page and I'm not seeing any Add Page area. I know how to add in a page when in the new look, duh! But I'm looking for a way to add a page in Monobook? Do you know? --Wattz2000 22:57, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, I couldn't find it in the Special Page list. --Wattz2000 23:08, June 16, 2011 (UTC) My user page I sorta forgot to unprotect my user page before I got rid of my bureaucrat and sysop rights. Can you set the protection on the page to semi-protected? Thanks. It still says I am a sysop on there. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 16:11, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Conflict I've received some complaints from Wind Mage Master about your behavior on the IRC channel. You know, as well as any of our officers, we have a zero tolerance on flaming. I don't know the specifics, and I really don't need to, as I know there's been some tension between you two. Just remember, we are a team on this site. - The Count 05:39, June 29, 2011 (UTC) WMM has been removed from this site and his powers were stripped of him. Hopefully this will end the conflict. - The Count 19:46, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Your username :What happened to your old username? I liked it better. Jello Rabbit 10:34, July 5, 2011 (UTC)